


Alex and Hank/J'onn ficlet collections

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Hank parings, F/M, I have no idea of whats going to happen, Just short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of small drabbles about these two. Ratings will change accordingly. If rating goes up I'll put it in the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss cam at te DEO

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set just after Myriad has been destroyed. The DEO is hosting a party and there is a kiss cam.

“Honestly remind me how I ended up here?” J’onn groaned to Alex whom was standing by his side drinking wine in a cocktail dress and heels.

“Well we sort of saved the world and you agreed to have a night out for the DEO and Kara convinced us to come. Also it’s not that bad.” Alex replaced her drink

“Well anyway it’ll be over soon. And what is that?” Alex looked towards where J’onn was pointing to a huge screen with a picture of Vasquez and Norton kissing.

“Oh that.” Absently waved her hand at the screen turning back to J'onn

“That’s what you call a kiss cam. Someone operates it and whomever they think should kiss they put it on them and then you don’t really have much of a choice since either you’re called chicken or you kiss the person.” Grinning at Kara’s loopy flying around the hall

“Oh. We had something like that back on Mars. I once climbed under a seat to get out of kissing someone I couldn’t stand.” He grinned at the memory

“So you won’t kiss anyone you don’t like. Good to know.” Alex giggled making J’onn smirk

“How about you?” He asked waiting for some embarrassing story to arise 

“Well some certain boy tried to kiss me and I ended up punching him. You should have seen his face.” Alex started to laugh

“Ouch.” J’onn winced remembered all those long painful training sessions

Alex and J’onn kept on chatting avoiding any attention at the back of the room. Suddenly everyone went quiet and awkward gasps flew around the room.

J’onn looked up wondering what on earth could have made them all so quiet. Suddenly not really registering what was happening he saw Alex and his face on the screen. Stiffening when he saw that Alex had seen it to. 

“Oh for God’s sake.” Alex mumbled grabbing J’onn’s shirt pulled him closer and planted her lips on his.

Gasps went around the whole room and Kara looked at them in shock. Everyone was mortified. J’onn whom had been more than slightly surprised slowly eased in letting his hands land on her waist. Pulling her ever so slightly closer. 

Finally they both broke off.

“I’m guessing you wanted to do that since apparently you punched the last guy.” J’onn grinned his eyes still looking dazed

“Same for you since last time you literally flew away.” Alex grinned noting that J’onn hands were still on her waist

“Well than since we both established that we both wanted that, would you like to try it again without the whole DEO watching us?” Alex asked closing in letting J’onn decide the rest

“Hmm, we are going to be in so much trouble tomorrow.” Moving in he planted a kiss on her lips this time making it longer

“You know we could leave early.” Alex gave a small convincing smile her eyes sparkling mischievously in the light.

J’onn scooped her into his arms and flew out not caring whom saw them. Everyone saw them. Kara watched in amazement not knowing what to say. Just staring at the empty space that had been filled by them not two minutes ago.

“What just happened?”


	2. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is loosely based around after Myriad. Lets just say that the DEO know J'onn's an alien and Lucy isn't really in here.

“He’s on the move. Heading towards the bridge.” Alex shouted into her comm scrambling after the fleeing alien shooting her firearm as it tried to halt its movements.

The alien had looked like any human not two minutes before now it was a mass of muscle and many arms or tentacles it was a bit hard to tell. 

Hitting it right beside the neck making it gave out a painful screech. Suddenly she felt her feet being knocked from the ground. Feeling herself falling she scrambled out trying to get latched onto something to break her fall. Just in time she reached the bridges ledge. Straining her arms she started to pull herself forwards all this hard ware that was attached to her was not making her life any easier.

Suddenly she felt a slimy tentacle disable her hands from the ledge. Making her fall down, down. Dark, cold, murky water wrapped itself around her. Thrashing about she tried to break to the surface. Her arms failing in the water. Trying to kick of her armour and shoes her leg got caught in an old willow that had been lying undisturbed in the depths of the river for many years now. Trying to rip free she struggled her lungs burning for the need of air. She had to get back up but her efforts were taking her nowhere. She was falling, falling, falling. The darkness enveloping her filling her lungs and stomach making the sink into the depths of the merciless river.

Hank seeing Alex fall gave out a yell ordering Supergirl to finish the job dived in after her without any hesitation only taking the time to rip of his gun belt and shirt. Seeing that she wasn’t arising her went straight down into the water. His hands first touching before pushing apart the dangerous liquid. 

The cold didn’t affect him but seeing that Alex still hadn’t come to the surface was getting worried knowing that if she didn’t get air soon she would surely die. He reached his arms out trying to feel where Alex was starting to get desperate himself for air he doubled his efforts. Suddenly he felt a familiar arm floating there motionless. Kicking forward he saw Alex’s face there sensing she was alive barely he wrapped an arm around her waist and kicked forward his Martian strength coming out making him rise to the surface faster. 

He pushed through the surface and feeling the air surround him taking a huge pant of air he started to kick forward his steady arm still wrapped tightly around a limp Alex.

His lungs still burned from his efforts but he didn’t slow down his pace for one second. Getting Alex to safety and warmth were the only things on his mind. He couldn’t lose her not now. Not after everything they had gone through together. 

Seeing the bank he thrust Alex up pulling himself up her shirt clinging to him rubbing painfully against his skin. Seeing all the other agents rushing down including Supergirl he crawled over to Alex who still wasn’t breathing.

He started pushing a fair amount of weight onto her lungs he kept going praying to his god H’rommer the god of the dead that he shan’t take Alex tonight from him. Bending down he opened Alex’s mouth and connecting his own lips to her soft water diluted ones breathed in. He couldn’t help but feel his heart give a small flutter at the feeling of hers against his. 

Snapping back to attention he went back to pushing down his hands onto her.

“Come on Alex. I can’t lose you too.” He whispered doubling his efforts

Going back down to kiss her when his lips met her lifeless ones he couldn’t help but a small sob and tear run down his face. Turning on his telepathy he knew there was still the slightest chance possible. Suddenly her eyes, her dark enchanting eyes flew open and she gave out a small gasp.

“Alex thank H’rommer.” Hank gasped seeing her breathing again. Grabbing his discarded but dry shirt he wrapped it around her protectively before picking her up and running towards the gaping agents.

“What the hell do you think you’re all doing!? Someone get her to medical NOW!” He shouted at his incompetent agents

Seeing a stretcher he placed the soaked but breathing Alex onto there.

“Thank you J’onn.” She whispered clutching his hand tightly as she was whisked away by various doctors and medical attendants.

J’onn watched as she was raced to the DEO medical deciding he needed a bit of alone time to calm down so he wouldn’t be a terror to everyone took off into the sky after leaving Vasquez in charge of getting everyone back to the base.

Looking below to all the lights of the city he closed his eyes telling himself to breathe in and then out. His heart still hammered from the fear of losing Alex without her ever knowing. Never knowing how much he really needed her.

Suddenly a familiar figure swept by him her red cape only just missing him.

“Hey J’onn.” Kara came up hovering before him

“Hello Kara.”

“I saw you flying about here and wondered if you were all right. You don’t normally fly about for no reason.” The tilt in her head invited him to open up to her, sighing Kara stated

“I know, J’onn. It’s really about time you told her.” 

“I…what if she doesn’t want that. I’m not going to lose her. I…I can’t.” He whispered looking down to the black ocean those rare tears falling out of his eyes

“J’onn trust me. Just tell her everyone knows especially after the hysteria you went into today. Just tell her it’ll make both of your lives easier.” With that she flew of leaving J’onn floating there wondering how on earth Kara had figured it out.

Landing back outside the DEO base walking in J’onn made his way straight to the med bay and to his surprise none seemed to come up to him wanting him to paperwork or check something they all just watched him with curious eyes. 

“Dr. Hamilton how is Alex?” Seeing the head Doctor he didn’t even bother to use formalities for Alex

“She’ll be fine. You done well to act so quickly if you hadn’t she wouldn’t be here with us at all.” Patting J’onn on the back he pointed towards a door obviously showing where Alex was resting.

Walking forwards he gently opened the door walking into a medical room that was bland and lifeless. All the walls dully white a plastic chair that made his back scream just looking at it. Alex looked up hearing the door open.

“Hey J’onn.” She smiled weakly putting down her book giving him her full attention

“Are you feeling better Alex?” He sat onto the bed knowing that even trying to sot in that chair would end up making him scream.

“I’m fine thanks to you.” She moved a bit closer to him her hand resting on his

“Alex you scared the death out of me.” He whispered feeling the warmth in her hands battle against the memory of her lifeless body

“I know. I had never seen you so scared.” She whispered the memory haunting her eyes her so slightly 

“I…I thought I had lost you to.”

“J’onn you will never lose me.” They sat in silence for a moment just looking at each other suddenly Alex moved forward and kissed him ever lightly it was like a stroke of a butterflies wing brushing him.

His eyes fluttered closed moving forward so, so slowly not knowing what to do. He knew kissing was used in human culture it had also been in Martian culture but it had been so, so long for him he didn’t know what to do.

“I…I’m sorry Alex. I…I shouldn’t have done that.” J’onn whispered still worried

“I’m not.” Alex stated simply pulling him back down kissing him with more force making him fall beside her in the medical bed. Deciding that Alex and he himself wanted this he wrapped a strong green arm around her middle and continued to kiss her.

D. Hamilton passed by wondering what was going on it had been a few hours now since J’onn had gone into Alex’s room. Looking through the window he saw them kissing Alex’s arms around his neck.

Smiling he turned around to give them a bit of privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this one. These two really are perfect together. In the shows that is NOT father daughter love. It's a lot more than that.


	3. Sleep confesions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn talks in his sleep Alex knows this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is harmless fluff and I have no idea how it went so for my sake please let me know if it was alright.

Alex knew that Hank or rather J’onn sleep talked. It was more often than not that she would find him snoring on his desk the latest paper work being crinkled underneath him his pen still in a death grip in his right hand. Alex would then gently close his door and tell everyone that if there was a problem to come to look for her and not disturb him.

Later on when she started to hear what he was saying she realized that most of the time he was talking in his native tongue. Deciding if anyone else were to hear him they might find out that he was an alien. From then on she took it to be her job to lock his door every time he fell asleep making it her routine to look through his window every time she passed. 

Even later she took to sitting down and listening to what he was saying. He never knew just how far Alex went to protect him. She took to sitting beside him listening to him mumble about Mars. Some of it was in English but most of it was in his language. She would sit there in wonder at his words. They sounded like actually words him slurring and clipping certain things. She would sit there enchanted with such sentences in such a beautiful language.

J’onn never found out that she was there some times he find the odd thing moved or when he found his office door locked when he remembered keeping it open he would always just say that he must have changed it for some reason. Never suspecting for a minuet that Alex had been there slowly falling for him while he slept. 

He started to notice that Alex would be staring at him softness in her eyes as he looked over adoringly. He always shrugged this off not disliking no not in the least. It would at least even out how often he found himself staring at her ass. 

One night or was it day. Alex couldn’t tell in this god forsaken cave. She was walking past J’onn’s office and as her routine she checked that he wasn’t asleep. Seeing his head resting against his laptop that was blinking wildly at him Alex walked in locking the door behind her and being as quiet as she could. Shutting down his laptop she sat on the couch watching him breath in and out. His chest rising up and down slowly.

Suddenly he was talking but to her surprise it was in English. Normally it would only be a few random words in English not a whole sentence but he started to mummer.

“In 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands and seven seas I had the chance to meet you Alex.” 

Alex looked at him in a bit of shock that softened into a bright, joyous smile her eyes seemed to twinkle in the electric light. She got up and before leaving whispered for she was fairly certain that he was asleep.

“Well I think I was lucky to have met you J’onn J’onzz. I really do love you.” Still smiling she tip-toed out the door.

Alex failed to notice the small flutter of his eyelids and the huge grin that had formed onto J’onn’s face as she had said that.


	4. See you again when I thought you were dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes missing presumed dead after the latest alien escapee. Alex becomes undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Kara comes out as Supergirl and before Alex knows Hank is J'onn.

It had been 48 hours. 48 hours since Hank had gone missing. 48 hours he had been missing presumed dead. 48 hours of trying to pull herself together.

Alex walked around the base trying to keep everything in order for of course Hank had left her in charge of the base when he is gone. Gone he can’t be gone.

Alex hated feeling this helpless. She hated being forced to think that Hank was gone. Walking to the training room she let out a wild yell as she punched the bag hanging there. 

Why? Why? Why?

Her head screamed. Why had she let Hank go first? Why did the alien have to take him? Why was did she have to lose him too? Letting out another yell she punched the bag. Hard. Making it fall down in a heap in front of her. She hardly noticed her sore red knuckles as she stared at the heap wondering how she was going to explain this.

Suddenly her phone rang scrambling through her various pockets she finally got it answering praying that there was news of Hank. But no. Instead her sister’s voice sounded.

“Alex? Can you please come down to my apartment and bring cupcakes.” Sighing Alex really didn’t have the energy to see her sister or deal with her problems but of course in her messed up tragic life she had to.

“I’m coming.” She sighed furiously wiping away the tears spilling out of her eyes thinking of Hank.

Pull yourself together Alex

That voice sounded suspiciously like her mother but deciding that she had to go and face her sister that could know nothing of her real job. She went out and got changed driving in a blur to Kara’s house.

“Alex thank God you’re here. You would not believe what a bad day I’ve had.” Kara came up not even noticing Alex’s tear swollen eyes

“This has been so bad you would have no idea. Like come on Cat Grant fired so many people.” Kara collapsed on the couch not even looking up at her distraught sister

“Yeah, it must have been bad.” Alex’s forced quiet voice made Kara look up

“Alex come on you couldn’t have had a worse day at work. You look like someone just died.” Kara huffily said grabbing a cupcake and shoving into her mouth

“I…I can’t do this right now Kara. Call Winn.” Alex gulped knowing if she stood here for one more second she would be crying again, and she couldn’t explain to Kara why. Kara could never know that she worked for the DEO

“Alex what’s wrong?” Kara looked up concern spilled across her face but before she could keep going Alex had run out and driven off.

Alex drove off tears filling her eyes making everything blurry and hard to see. She sped up just wanting to get to her office. Where no questions would be asked where she could kickass someone. 

She walked in drying the tears again as best as she could wanting to look as professional as she could at the moment. As she walked in she saw that no one seemed to be doing there jobs.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” She shouted seeing people lolling around whispering, gossiping while Hank was still out there in mortal danger.

“ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE WORKING TO FIND DIRECTOR HENSHAW!?” She screamed marching up to the front of the control room anger spilling of her 

“VASQUEZ! Have you found anything yet?” She downed her voice a bit as she neared Vasquez seeing everyone looking at her in worry getting back to work

“Actually I have been trying to contact you Director Henshaw…” She was about to go on when a familiar comforting voice resounded the room.

“I am right here.” Spinning around Alex saw Hank standing there he looked a bit battered but otherwise okay.

“Oh thank God.” She whispered seeing him.

Before thinking twice about it she ran up and swung her arms around his neck not caring about who saw. He was safe, safe. Standing right here at the DEO like he should. Not missing presumed dead. But here breathing. Awkwardly stiffening as she had her arms around his neck hugging him in a death grip. Realizing this she loosened her hold.

“How on Earth did you get away? We thought you were dead.” Suddenly coloured anger came in her voice, she wasn’t really angry just she had been so dam worried.

He still looked rather confused but looked down and slimed ever so slightly. That only she would have noticed.

“I got away. Now Agent Danvers what happened here during my absence?” 

Smiling Alex started to update him on what happened.

Everyone was there but I ran up to him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this was sweet or crazy?


	5. Raises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy see's that Alex is getting raises that certainly aren't from her. She goes to see J'onn about this asking why she was getting dramatic raises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established J'onn/Alex relationship

Lucy frowned seeing the money discharges from the DEO account. Looking through them again she saw that her first look had not been wrong at all.

Pushing her chair back she went to find Director J’onzz for she had certainly not given Alex Danvers a raise by 25%.

“Director J’onzz.” Lucy walked in to see J’onn sitting there looking through his paperwork

“Hello Director Lane, what brings you here?” Looking up to see the small figure in military uniform her badges shining gloriously in the light. 

“I was checking the account and I saw that you have been giving Agent Danvers raises quite frequently but none of the dates add up. I was wondering why?” She looked at J’onn whom had become a bit flushed

“Well um…Agent Danvers has a situation at home that requires some raises in her salary.” 

About to ask what situation Lucy was called out to the control room. Deciding to ay Alex a visit to see what this new situation was she left early after seeing Director J’onzz and Agent Danvers leave at the same time.

Pulling out her motorbike out onto the highway. To her surprise as she left she noticed that only Alex’s car was gone. Wondering if J’onn had decided to fly she shrugged of the feeling.

Approaching the apartment she walked up a few stories. She was about to knock on the door but noting that it was slightly open she bent down and to her astonishment she saw Alex, badass Alex Danvers who wore more black and had more guns than Lucy liked to think about was holding a child cradling it in her arms.

“What?” Lucy gasped she wondered when Alex had been pregnant since she hadn’t looked it. No in fact she hadn’t been not while she had been at the DEO.

Suddenly the baby started crying screaming making Lucy retaliate covering her ears. 

“Shh, Kara, it’s alright.” 

“Dada, dada.” It started to scream at the top of her lunges

Covering her ears Alex called out.

“J’onn! Your daughter wants you!” Alex turned around and to Lucy’s horror J’onn came out only wearing a bathrobe 

“What is it Alex?”

“Your daughter is screaming her lungs off for you. I honestly need to get a good night sleep soon.” Alex sighed handing over the bundle to J’onn whom smiled kissing her taking the small bundle into his arms.

“Oh whoops.” The blanket fell off and to Lucy’s surprise the child had a tinged green skin

Lucy walked away more than a little surprised/mortified. She had no idea that J’onn and Alex were a couple. With a child for that matter.

The next day at the DEO J’onn went onto the accounts as per usual but to his surprise he saw that someone had given him a raise. Frowning he went to Lucy’s office.

“Lucy did you give me a raise?”

“Yes.” She answered simply

“Why? I don’t qualify for any raises.” He furrowed his brow wondering what was going on

“Yes you do. You’re a father and if I remember that qualifies for a raise plus extended time off for you and Agent Danvers.” Lucy looked up smiling

J’onn took a step forward looking at her in utter astonishment leaning against the boor frame. Still staring at her flabbergasted.

“Uh…how did you…?”

“I saw you and Alex with your little girl. Also you should tell the others instead of making many holes in the roof of your office. And yes people are starting to notice those.” With that Lucy got up winking at him and walked past. 

Seeing Alex she went up and patted her on the bake.

“Congratulations for your daughter.” She said rather loudly everyone turned around looking at them in bewilderment.

“I…uh…J’ONN!” She screamed running of to find the still stunned director blushing wildly

“Ah slight problem. I think Kara…” She never finished her sentence because a shriek came down flying through the hallways

“ALEXANDRA DANVERS!”

Looking at J’onn both cringing at the voice done a runner (or flyer) to the door J’onn picking her up and flew out the door at super speed that only a few people saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How does this make any sense  
> Fangirl Me: Of COURSE IT MAKES SENSE, GET YOUR HEAD OUT THOSE HISTORY BOOKS FOR H'ROMMERS SAKE  
> Me: But I like History books  
> Fangirl Me: 'face palm


	6. Star gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Jeremiah and J'onn are all star gazing on top of the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah don't know what to rate this. It isn't really M but sexual things are defiantly implied. So heads up.

Jeremiah was back, he was safe, and he was home. Alex still couldn’t get over it she felt so happy but he had changed quite a bit. He stayed in heavy silence listening to her talk. He didn’t seem to eat that much anymore nor did he seem to smile with his eyes as brightly as he used to.

J’onn watched as the Danvers family shared a meal at the table all laughing and smiling he watched on silently as Kara and Alex teased over some old joke making Eliza blush wildly and Jeremiah laugh. He watched smiling but the small pang of sadness had to come through him. He remembered a time when he was there at the table as a father. Feeling distant, too distant for his liking he got up and silently slipped away to go and look at the stars.

Lying his head on the hard red tin roof he gazed up at the stars his eyes landing on a particular spot in the sky that glimmered bright red against the blackest silk sky.

Jeremiah seeing that J’onn had slipped away excused himself knowing that any homesick alien would go straight to the roof he climbed his way up there. Seeing J’onn lying there looking at the sky he heaved himself sitting next to him.

“That’s Mars isn’t it?” He spoke softly, gently knowing that he would be sad

“Yes, that’s Mars and you can’t see but our two moons the dancers are there on the side. It would be dawn there at the moment.” His eyes had glazed over in sick sad memories

Not knowing what to say Jeremiah stayed silent. What was there to say to someone whom was staring at their planet knowing they could never ever go back.

“So is this where the men are hiding?” Alex’s voice came floating through the air and both males turned onto the sides to see the girl they loved in different ways whisper her feet forward to them.

She to her father’s surprise lied right next to J’onn not even hesitating at all.

“See there’s Capricorn and Leo.” Alex pointed them out to them

“Oh you mean E’rrmian and T’ahaunt.”

“Is that what you call them?” Alex turned on her side shifting closer to J’onn he in turn answered her Jeremiah watched those two interact Alex moving steadily closer and J’onn’s hand slowly shifting its way to her own hand.

Grinning he got up and walked away leaving them in peace. They didn’t even notice he had gone.

“Hey is J’onn and Alex up there?” Kara asked

“Yes but don’t go up there.”

“Why ever not?” Eliza’s voice floated from the kitchen

“Here look, this is my telescope and lets watch.” Jeremiah set it up and Eliza came over in interest

“Should you be spying on her?”

“She’s my daughter and don’t pretend you’re not curious to see them kiss.”

“WHAT?” Kara exclaimed running up looking through the walls

“What are you talking about?” Eliza came up and looked through the telescope

“Wow. That defiantly looks like they’re going to kiss.” Kara exclaimed 

Looking through the telescope Alex and J’onn were side by side looking at each other their hands clasped together Alex looking at him fondly her eyes sparkling in the lack of light.

Suddenly Kara gave out an exclamation Eliza and Jeremiah both looking through the telescope ignoring their common sense they watched as J’onn moved forward and Alex greeting him with fervour.

Suddenly the watched as J’onn changed the positions he went on top of her as she lied against he roof her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling herself up wards to kiss him. He slammed down onto her and she withered under him her hands clawing down his back.

“Oh God I did not need to see that.” Jeremiah groaned as he saw J’onn slid his hands up his daughter’s top.

“Oh holy mother of God.” Eliza gasped pulling away from the lenses covering her eyes going bright red

“Shit.” Kara gasped

“Hey no swearing.” Jeremiah scolded

“Well I’m the one with x-ray vision here and…Oh God no.” She gasped furiously banging her head into the hands

“Do I even want to know what you just saw?” Eliza gulped

“Why the hell can’t they do that in a bed and not on top of a god darn roof!?”


	7. Agent J'onzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and J'onn come up with an idea to tell the DEO and Kara that they're together. Rated M

“So telling Kara and the DEO?” Alex glanced over at the figure beside her glistening sweat licked body

“Do you want me to be murdered?”

“I think we should just spring it on them tomorrow.”

“Can’t we…you tell them with me let’s say about 6 planets away?”

“J’onn. You agreed to be there when we told everyone.”

“You can’t take that time into consideration!” He yelped remembering when and how exactly he had promised that

“Why not?” Alex asked innocently fingering his chest

“You were taking the situation to your advantage.”

“Do you want me to have to do that again to make you agree?”

“Alex were talking about a life death situation here.”

“Your being over dramatic.”

“Remember the last time your sister thought someone was looking at you in the wrong way, she nearly activated her laser eyes. And the last time the DEO thought something a huge rumour started”

“I don’t remember that.” Oh H’rommer J’onn started to swear she was moving forward her fingers dancing across the plane of his back making their way southwards…

“Hmm so I was thinking we could talk over the radio and you call me Mrs J’onzz? Then we make a bit of a scene when I come back.” Her hands started to rub his thighs 

“Alex…” He hissed not really knowing how to respond

“So what do you think? It’s better than them busting in on us like this…or in the very near future.” She moved forward kissing him gently on the ear her tongue roughly outlining the side of his cheek

“I swear you’re going to be the death of me one day.” He whispered before swinging his leg over her hip and rolling forwards he had her pinned underneath him scramming trying to wrap her legs around his middle.

“J’onn!” She yelled out as he bent down and started to play with her breasts stroking them pushing them in then out rolling his hands over her nipples squeezing them so tight it was close to pain.

Suddenly Alex did something J’onn hadn’t expected she bucked forward throwing both of them onto the ground and before he could do anything she pinned him to the ground the sheet still entangled in between his legs.

“Smart is more powerfully then strength.” She whispered in his ear before whilst keeping him pinned to the ground positioned her legs a wide berth leaving his eyes for a really messed up wonderful sight.

Sinking down slowly their eyes met when Alex’s core touched his length. Both gasped as Alex decided that her arms wouldn’t keep her up for any longer and she collapsed suddenly entering him.

J’onn bucked up thrusting into her as she let out a hoarse cry and before she could start he kept going so fast Alex let out a small silent scream of pleasure before collapsing onto him pure exhaustion. 

J’onn was grinning at seeing Alex so awoken by him panted on her neck trying to catch his breath back.

“You are way too good.” Alex finally panted her head lying on his chest

Smiling they lied there for a few minutes before J’onn picked her off the ground and gently placed her on the couch before settling beside her

“So tomorrow I’m calling you by your real name Mrs J’onzz?”

“Yes and when I get back we’ll make a scene.”

The next day

Alex walked in all professional trying to stop the huge burst of butterflies that were erupting from her stomach. Today they were going to dump the news of their relationship on everyone including Kara.

Seeing J’onn standing by Vasquez calmed her down but not for long when she saw Kara appear.

“So what’s going on?”

“Minor alien interference we don’t need Supergirl on the scene Danvers will be taking a small task team and that will be that.” J’onn replied not slipping once they had agreed to dump it on them whilst Alex was out so the small ‘scene’ could take place afterwards.

“Agent Danvers gather up your team and head out. Supergirl stay with me by the monitor and if anything goes wrong we’ll head out immediately.” J’onn ordered looking over at me a faint smile playing on his lips

Alex headed out and J’onn watched from the monitors a faint smile creeping slowly as he thought about giving Alex her first ever order as Agent J’onzz.

Seeing her approach the target he started talking.

“Norton to your left, Drew take the right wing, J’onzz you head first.” No one at first commented to busy looking at the screen that was till Kara must have remembered his words and turned to him looking at him oddly before shaking her head and turning back.

Suddenly the alien started to fight back and Alex was screaming out orders to everyone.

“Drew’s down, I repeat Drew’s down.” Norton shouted

“Agent J’onzz move out!” I started to shout and this now caught everyone’s attention turning to me seeing that it was indeed Alex whom was doing as he told

Seeing Alex suddenly run into the line of fire J’onn called out again.

“Norton get Drew out of there and Willes. J’onzz secure the area then GET CLEAR!” He shouted seeing Alex hesitate and now everyone was looking at him their eyeballs popping out

Alex threw herselfjust before the place blew and J’onn was not happy about it at all. Alex still then refused to take the ambulance and drove back to the base herself in the Ute. Everyone at the control station was still deathly quiet trying to get over what J’onnn had said.

As Alex walked in he went charging to her.

“Agent J’onzz what did I say last night about obeying my orders?”

“Can’t remember at the time.” J’onn started to blush a bit hoping that nobody would guess from what they had said what exactly had happened

“You need to go to medical.”

“No I don’t.” She replied heatedly crossing her arms over her chest

“Alex go down to medical otherwise your sleeping on the couch for the next week.” J’onn had his back to the other agents whom were without a doubt staring at them mouths hanging open stupidly.

Alex stared at him knowing what she was going to say he interrupted.

“Do I have to make it two weeks?”

“I honestly would like to see you try and keep out of the bed, and then you would probably join me on the couch.” She paused waiting for those words to sink in for everyone

“But if it means so much to you I’ll go down and get checked out.” Before she could turn away J’onn grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss

“Don’t ever do something like that while I’m watching.” He growled in her ear after breaking off the kiss

“I’ll see you back at the apartment.” Alex called out as she jogged away to the medical section

J’onn stared after her for a moment before snapping out of it and walking back to his station.

“Vasquez clear the site and call in the NCPD to cover up.”

Vasquez stared at him in shock before nodding and turning away slowly typing in the commands into the computer as he walked away as if everything was absolutely normal. 

As soon as his back disappeared through the hallway all the agents (including Kara) crunched into a mass of rumours and gossip

“Did that really just happen?”

“It did. So how the hell am I meant to ever look either in the eye again?”

“Its easier for you guys I have to now get used to seeing him in my sister’s apartment!” Kara looked mortified

Whilst this was going on J’onn walked to his office only to find Alex sitting on his desk legs spread out on his desk lying on her front breasts pressed against the table as she read something or other.

“I thought I sent you to medical.” It came out lighter then intended

“I know I went. Now I’d rather be here then wait for you at our apartment.” She turned a bit to her side her top sliding down a bit

“Did you see their faces?” Alex laughed

“Yes, it was all I could do not to laugh.” J’onn coming up placed a hand on her shoulder

“I think Kara’s going to be more than a little confused.”

“Yep.” 

Alex leaned up and pecked him what had been intended to be short and quick but J’onn grabbed the back off her head up pulled her up deepening the kiss

“We’re at work.” Alex tried to reason

“So?” 

Alex loved it when he became like this, it wasn’t often he would break any rules but when it came to her he always surprised Alex.

Not long after they were having a full make out J’onn lying on top on Alex their tongues doing a complicated dance that only they knew. 

That is when Kara decided to come in.

“J’onn I was just wondering…oh Rao! I did not need to see that!” Kara exclaimed covering her eyes hap-hazard 

“Oh uh Kara.” Alex gulped gently pushing J’onn off her he seemed to stunned to move

“Is it safe to look?”

Both cringed remembering exactly what position they had been in Alex answered since J’onn was still trying to get over the shock.

“Yes Kara.”

“Oh thank Rao.” 

“So Alex since when have you been Agent J’onzz?”

“Well…” Alex never finished her sentence for at that exact moment a horrified voice filled the DEO

“ALEXANDRA JANE DANVERS!” 

“Oh crap.”


End file.
